Reconciliation (1985)
Plot Overview The plane manages to crash land with no one dying. Granted, both Daniel and the pilot need to be brought to safety by Blake before the plane blows up. Even though the three are away from the exploded plane, they are not out of the woods just yet. A storm is brewing. Further, the temperatures will drop dramatically once the sun goes down. Blake manages to find some shack in the mountains and the three make it there to await to be rescued. As Blake's life is in peril, Krystle returns living in the mansion. Jeff and Steven rush off to air patrol to bully their way through the rescue mission. When the volunteers put off the search to the next morning, Jeff commandeers a helicopter to find Blake himself. Steven wants to help, but Jeff knocks him out cold and finds another pilot. Jeff finds Blake's distress signal and the cabin right before the helicopter needed to return to refuel. While in the shack, Daniel, even though Blake just saved his life, tells Blake that he is still going to make a play for Krystle after they are rescued. Dominique and Lady Ashley learn of the crash while Ashley is photographing Dominique. Dominique notices how terribly Ashley reacts when she learns of Blake's crash and asks her what her feelings for Blake are. Ashley is honest that she made a play for Blake, but that she realized he was too much in love with Krystle for her play to succeed. Instead, Ashley has found comfort with another man (Jeff) but refuses to tell Dominique who that man is. Adam is too busy in bed with Claudia to even know that his father's plane went down. Dex, once he learns of Daniel's fate, tells Alexis, who, of course, only cares about Blake. Dex also tries to help Jeff pilot the helicopter from the ground but Jeff wants none of that and turns off the radio. Finally, everyone returned home, safe. Dex is less than thrilled that Alexis only seemed to care about Blake with respect to the crash. He accuses Alexis of still being in love with Blake. Alexis assures Dex that she still loves Blake as the father of her children but also harbors great anger against him because of his treatment of her. There is a fine line between love and hate. Krystle is there to greet Blake when he returns home. When Blake learns that she does not intend to return to the mansion just yet, he gives her the cold shoulder and lets her know that Daniel is okay. The reconciliation comes the next day when Krystle shows her love by throwing Alexis out of the mansion. Alexis tries to convince Michael to un-do his breaking off the engagement with Amanda. When Alexis cannot convince Michael that love will conquer all, she reminds Michael of the economic deal Moldavia has with Colby Co. Michael retorts that he chooses when he will be paid off. But Amanda thinks she may actually love Michael. She just did not know what love was. After a discussion with Dex, Amanda decides she wants to talk to Michael. Amanda catches Michael at La Mirage right before he is about to leave. The two verbally spar but Amanda is eventually able to admit to Michael that she loves him. Daniel is planning the next military mission. Daniel's brushes of death convinces Krystle that she needs to break her promise to her dead sister, Iris, and tell Daniel that Iris had his daughter, Sammy Jo. Not surprisingly, Daniel is shocked. Blake is so grateful to Jeff who has saved his life that he is going to alter his will to include Jeff as an heir of Denver Carrington. Even better, Blake is going to make sure that Jeff will be the one who will run Denver Carrington. Adam, who had just told Claudia his plans to take over the Carrington Empire, overhears Blake's overture to Jeff. Adam is so furious that in his bedroom he yells at a picture of Blake and smashes it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Taylor Lacher ... Burt * Drew Snyder ... Hank Lowther * William Beckley ... Gerard * Nick Angotti ... Fred Mason * Nigel Bullard ... Pete Davis * Robert Parucha ... Alexis' Chauffeur * Herk Clark ... Krystle's chauffeur * Stephanie Greg ... Maid * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Tentative title for this episode: The Rescue. Production details * Deleted scenes: Claudia has her first displeasant discussion with Adam; Amanda calls Michael to make apologize. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; ; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Adam Carrington : If you can't take it all, it's not worth having.